Siblings
by Miss CrazyyGirl
Summary: Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer always hated each other and no one could change it. There were always mean for each other. But they are not really who you think they are. Deep down they are both so sweet and lovely to their younger sisters. But what happens when their sisters become friends? Read and find out! KICK! And some JACE!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey Kittens- that's how I will call you guys as I am a crazy in love with CATS! Anyways this is my first kickin it fanfic and second overall so if you have any tips I won't mind if you tell me but please no hate but you know... HATERS GONNA HATE! Yes I am a little weird in a good way but yeah... Oh yeah by the way if anyone else wrote a similar fanfic then I am really sorry! I have read quite A LOT of kickin it fanfics but I haven't seen a similar one to this so I thought I could write one :) Anyways I don't own kickin it or the characters (except my OCs) :)_**

_Some background info you might need to know:_

_Kim is 16yrs old and she's in year 11. She lives in Seaford with her mum and younger sister which is 5 years old. Her mums name is Caroline and her sisters name is Olivia(see what I did there :P). Her sister just moved school because she was bullied in the other one and the headteacher didn't do anything. Kim doesn't live with her dad as he left her when she was 12. He went to live with his girlfriend. Kim hates him and nothing is able to change it. When Kim hates someone nothing can change it... And the same is with Jack Brewer, he is too 16yrs old, he too lives in Seaford and he has a younger sister too, and she's 5 too and he only lives with her mum and younger sister too. His dad died in a car acident when he was drunk as usual and drive into another car and killed the people in there. A 36 old man, 34 old lady, 12 year old boy and a 3 year old girl. Even though Jack's dad is dead he still hates him. Well anyways Jack's mum is called Elen and his sister is called only thing you still don't know is that Jack and Kim HATE each other SO bad that they just can't look at each other. Trust me don't make them be friends or make them be nice to each other as they are both third degree black belt...(__**A/N PLEASEEEEE help me think of something they could get sooooooo mad at each other that they just can't look at each other. I will give the person that helped me a shoutout)**_

**_A/N: Well that's just the beginning please review and fav and follow if you like it so I will know that I should carry on :)_**

**_Sorry for making hopes that there will actually be a chapter .-. But the faster you review,follow,fav or anything else the faster I update :)_**

**_See ya guys :)_**

**__-_-_-_Kinga :P_**


	2. Chapter 1(The actual chapter)

_**Here I come with the first chapter :) I will try to type up the whole chapter today but seriously I am easy to deconcentrate... but I will try anyways I made myself two fruit smoothies to survive :) Ok I won't make this too long soooooo enjoy the story :)**_

_**I don't own anything.. sadly... well except the story obvs :)**_

Kim's POV

RING RING! Damnn it monday again. I thought to myself as I turned my alarm off. I got up from my bed straight to my personal bathroom where I washed my face. Then I went out picked out my clothes which were short shorts and a lose t-shirt that had written GEEK on it. I then go to my bathroom again to have a shower. After I was done I put my clothes on and then went to my make up table. I put my mascara on, eyeliner and pink lipstick. Then I put my geek glasses on(**the cool ones :) ) **and go downstairs. No one actualy knows from the school that I wear glasses, except my friend Grace. I go to the kitchen, grab an apple and go to the living room where my mum and sister are watching a tv show. "Hi mum, hi Liv," I said. I always call my sister Liv even though her name is Olivia. "Hi!" they both say not lifting their eyes from the tv. I just laugh and go throw the rest of the apple(**as in the bit you can't eat I forgot what it's called) **to the bin and then I ran upstairs to brush my teeth my hair and then put my glasses away. After I did all of them things I go downstairs get my school bag, hug my sister, kiss my mum and go. I take my phone out of my bag and text my friend.

**Kim-bold/**Grace-normal

**Hey!**

Hey girl!

**Where are you?**

Already waiting for you outside the school gates.

**Oh ok, be there in 5 byee xx**

KK, byee xx

Then I bump into something.. or someone... "Watch out next time!" the boy shouts. "You watch out, couldn't you see I was on my phone?!" I reply back even though it sounded a little stupid. "Whatever Crawford!" he says "Whatever Brewer!" I reply and just carry on walking to school. That was Jack Brewer my worst enemy! I just hate him! Grr! He just ruined my whole day! I remember how we used to be best friends. I regret them days... I can't even proper remember what we fighted about?... Oh yeah! I remember now it was when I started dating Brody when I was 14. He kept saying all these bad things about him like that he is cheating on me or that he is just a player and stuff like that. So I just ended our friendship as I really loved Brody and still do. Sometimes I felt like making up with Jack and be friends again but I never did that.. I noticed that I'm already in front of the school and Grace is coming my way so I went to her and we both went inside.

Jack's POV

RING RING! DAMNNN MONDAY! School again... I quickly get up and go to my bathroom to have a shower. After I'm done I go in my towel to pick out my clothes. I pick black normal t-shirt and jeans. After I ran downstairs eat my breakfast and go upstairs to brush my teeth, get my bag and ran out of my house as I am nearly late and my mum and my sister already left to my sisters school. Aparently a new girl called Olivia is coming to their school and Lily is going to be her helper. Oh well.. Anyways I leave my house and go straight into someone. When I was about to apologise I noticed who it was. "Watch out next time!" I shouted at the girl. "You watch out, couldn't you see I was on my phone?!" the girl shoutes back and I automatically crack myself up inside about how stupid it sounded.. "Whatever Crawford!" I just say and walk off and hear her say "Whatever Brewer!" and walk off too but she actually walked off in the right direction... I wait till she goes round the corner and I start to walk in her direction which is also the direction of school. I remember every detail of the day she broke our friendship. It was when I was telling her how I saw Lindsey and Brody kissing... She sadly didn't believe me and decided that it would be better if we don't hung out because Brody might get jelous... I know she just thought I was a liar and she just didn't want to have anything to do with me.. But I wasn't lying... I never lied to her.. I suddenly felt empty by even thinking about it and then suddenly someone comes up to me. "Yo man, whats up?" it was Jerry.. "Oh, hi man" I said trying to get her out of my head. I remember I actually cried when Kim broke our friendship we became friends when we were 4 we were both in yr 1 and we were both troublemakers and thats how we became friends.. outsides the headteachers office. We sometimes meet there too now days. "JACK?!" Jerry suddenly shouted in my face. "WHAT?!" I shouted back going back to life. "The bell went like 5 mins ago but you were just standing there while I kept calling your name and punching you in your arm. Oh that's why my arm felt sore. "Well let's go then," I said and started walking.

Kim's POV

"Kim Crawford?" My teacher said. "Yes, sir." I replied and he went on with the register and I started day dreaming about nothing when I hear "Jack Brewer?" Damnn it! That means he's in my class.. WHY?! GRR! Then someone runs into the room... Jack.. "Sorry, I'm late sir," he said. I wonder where sir will put him. I look around the room and see only one empty sit... AND IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO MINE! I hope Olivia is having more fun in her new school. Aparently a girl called Lily will help her... Wait Jack's sister is called Lily... Nahhh that's probably not her. I go back to reality and see Jack pretty pissed coming my way. "But Sir.." he said but got cut off by our teacher "No, Jack there's no other seat!" That's where I joined in. "Sir, You will not make me sit next to him!" I shouted at my teacher. "Excuse me?!" he said. "Excuse ME! But I'm out of here!" I said. "Don't even dare!" He said. I was about to say something when Jack cut me off. "Well she might not but I will, see ya!" he said, looked me in the eye saying sorry for getting me into trouble and left. "You young lady go to the headteacher right now!" the teacher shouted. "Whatever!" I said and left.

Jack's POV

I felt SOO bad for Kim it's my fault that she got into trouble. When I left our classroom I texted Jerry to meet me outside the school now. He just replied KK. I waited 2 min and he came with a big smirk. "So what happend now?" he asked. "My stupid teacher..." I said and we started walking. "Wow first day of school and you probably will get kicked out," He said laughing. "Nahh they always say they will but never did. This happend not once, remember last year on the last week of school?" I asked smirking. "Oh yeah, man that was SO funny!" he said HIGH-Fiveing me. "So where are we going today?" I asked. "I don't know maybe Phils?" he said. "Yeah, sure," I said and started walking in that way.

TIME SKIP!

Jack's POV

It was soo fun in Phils with Jerry. I just opened my front door and my mum came to me with not a really happy face. "Jack, seriously?" she said. "He was pissing me off.." I replied. "I know how it was..." she said. And I just smiled. "Jack, actualy you are pissing ME off," she said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask did you make up with Kim yet?" she asked. I went blank. "Umm no.. Why?" I asked. "Oh, ok by the way her sister moved school and Lily was helping her out and they became really good friends and Kim is picking her sister up so I talked to her mum and she will pick Lily up too and come to ours so the girls can play or something," she said pretty fast not even stoping to take a break. She had guilt in her eyes. She knows I was heartbroken because of Kim and that I want to forget about her and that we now hate each other. "Ummm okey then I will stay in my room ok?" I said she had no choice but to say ok.. "Ok," she said and went back to making the dinner and I ran upstairs to my room.

_**That's the end of chapter one so what do you guys think? By the way both Kim and Jack are the bad and popular people in school. By the way Olivia and Lily didn't know each other before.**_

_**Replies to my reviews:**_

_**KickForever99**- Thank you :) Glad you like it:)_

**_EVanvicky-_**_ Thank you(no I do not speak spanish i used the translate :) )_

_**Kickfeaver-** Thanks for the tips, I don't take it offensive in any way. I will keep your tips in my mind :) And by the way I write from June or July I can't remember and this is my second fanfic ever. I stoped writing for the whole august as I was on vacations and the had a big writer block but I got a lot of ideas now so yeah. Anyways thanks for the tips :)  
><em>

**_Camela1998-_**_Thanks, I will try to update fast._

**_Shakeema28-_**_ I liked your ideas but I just thought it kind of had to be a bit more serious(kind of). Thanks that idea just came to me randomly and I will try to update soon._

**_Guest-_**_ Thanks and I am trying to. :)_

**_Guest(I dont know if it's the same guest or not so I just reply twice)- _**_Thank you. I will defenitly try to make it amazing :)_

**_Rocker240-_**_ Thank you and she's called Lily._

_**Thanks for reading. Please review, follow and fave.. If you want :P Bye Bye!**  
><em>

_**Kinga_**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Heyy guys! It's me with a new chapter :) Not really have anything to say so...**_

_**I don't own Kickin it or anything except my OC and the plot :P**_

Kim's POV

After I left the headteachers office I got a text from my mum.

Kim-normal/**Her mum-bold**

**I will let it go this time, but only this time.**

Thanks mum :)

**Oh yeah I totally didn't let it go by the way :)**

What do you mean?

**You have to go get your sister from school now.**

Thats not a punishment :)

**Oh yeah I forgot to add that Oliva found a friend and straight after school you will take her home with Olivia and you guys will stay there for a bit so they can play and whatever they want to do. I already called her friends mum and she though it will be a good idea.**

KK, that's still not the punishment and by the way give me Olivia's friend address.

**That's the punishment... you know their address really well... Olivia became friends with Jack's sister... Sorry Kim...**

GRRRRR!

Then my mum didn't reply as she knew she would make everything worser. I went out of school and started heading to my sisters school. It's not that far away because before I knew I was already infront of it. I go in and see Olivia, Olivia's teacher and Lily.. I saw her last time 2 years ago when she was 3 now she is 5 years old. She is soo cute and reminds me a lot of Jack... "Hi, Liv, hi Lily, hello Mrs Humphries!" I said. "Kim, your late!" Olivia shouted at me and I just smiled. "Yes, I know I'm sorry," I said she looked soo cute. I then turned to the teacher and said "Sorry I'm late but anyways thanks for keeping an eye for them." "No problem," she then turned to Olivia and Lily and said "anyways, bye girls!" "Bye Mrs!" they both said at the same time and looked at me. "Ok, lets go guys," I said and put both of my hands out so they can hold it. They grabed my hands and we started heading to Lily's house.

When we got there I knocked on their door and Jack's mum opened it. "Hello," I said, it was a long time since I saw Jack's mum. I remember I used to be sooo close to her and now it feels weird looking at her. "Hi mummy," Lily said. "Hello," Olivia said. "Hey girls," Jack's mum said and let us in. The girls just went on running. "Omg, Kim I haven't seen you in ages, you've growned up so much!" She said really happly. "I haven't seen you Mrs Brewer in ages too," I said not really knowing what to say. "Umm, do you want a drink? Tea or juice or coke or I don't know what else do we have," she said smiling. " No, it's fine." I said. And went to their living room to see Olivia and Lily playing with barbie dolls. "Do you wanna play with us?" Olivia asked me. "No, thanks," I said as I started to look around. This place has changed SO much since I was here the last time. I was bored so I decided to text Brody. 'Hi Brody wanna go somewhere later?' I texted him. I got a reply in five secs. 'Sorry can't... I'm busy.' He wrote back. I just texted him 'KK' back. He is always busy. For some reason I think Jack was right and Brody is cheating on me... But I don't know... I can't say this without any proof. I was still bored so I decided to go to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror.. Everyone does that when they're bored.. right? "Umm, where is the toilet?" I asked Mrs. Brewer. "Upstairs, last door on the coridor," she said from the kitchen. "Okey, thanks I said and started walking up the stairs. When I got there and went down the coridor... A really long corridor I noticed there are two doors. Hmm I thought to myself. Left or right? I thought I will go right as ladies are always right. I opened the door to see not the bathroom but a room... Jack's room. He was there.. working out... without a tshirt on.. "Ummm, sorry I was looking for the bathroom," I quckily said and closed the door and opened the door on the left to see it was the bathroom so I quickly got in. So I guess ladies aren't always right.. Maybe I wasn't right about Jack... But I guess it's too late now and he just hates me... I quickly looked in the mirror and went out and quickly went downstairs to sit on the couch in the living room. "Oh sorry Kim, I didn't tell you that the toilet is on the left and Jack's room is on the right," Mrs Brewer said. I was really pissed but tried to calm down. "It's ok, I will know for the future," I said already calm. "Sorry," she just said and went back to doing the dinner.

Jack's POV:

I was just working out when I see Kim coming in. She quickly said "Ummm, sorry I was looking for the bathroom," and quickly left before I could even say that it's ok. I never ever want to be mean for Kim. Yes she did a mistake but I forgive her anyways, everyone makes mistakes...

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter is sooo short, I will make them longer next time. Oh yeah sorry for not updating in a while I was sick.. and then ill.. So I wasn't able. I might not update this that often as I need to finish my first fanfic. I will still be updating though. I won't make the A/Ns that long as I know it's pretty annoying so yeah.. **_**_

_**_**Cyaa guys!**_**_

_**_**Love you all :***_**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just felt like updating.. Oh yeah btw I finished chapter 2 but it didnt show I did.. But I did so make sure you read it or the story won't make any sense. So I do not own anything except my OCs.. Onto the story:**_

Kim's POV:

I was sooo bored, I was just sitting there looking at girls playing with dolls, then I got a perfect idea.. I could just text Grace.. I forgot.. Oh well..

Kim-normal/ **Grace-bold**

Hey

**Hey gurll**

sup?

**Nothing much, just hunging out with Jerry.. Don't ask..**

Umm.. Ok.. Guess what I am doing and where I am...

**Umm.. I don't know at home bored?**

Yes, I am bored but I'm not in my house.. I'm in someones house..

**Umm.. Where are you then? As in who's house?**

Jacks house...

**O_O What are u doing there?**

My sister and his sister became friends.. And that's my punishment for having a go at the teacher..

**Ohh.. Feel bad for you now..**

Naa it's ok.. You know.. I just accidently went into his room.. When he was working out.. And he was WITHOUT his SHIRT!

**Omg! How? and did he have a go at you?**

I was looking for the toilet and no I quickly said sorry and went out... Luckly I was fast...

**OMG! Wow I think it's your bad luck day...**

Anyways I have to go my mum is calling me and have fun with Jerry.. (**Jerry and Kim are friends and so is Milton and Kim even though they are Jacks friends too..) **

**Haha thanks and good luck with Jack :)**

Thanks :)

I then called my mum back as she was trying to call me when I was texting Grace. "Hi mum," I said pretty pissed at her. "Hi Kim.. I'm sorry to say this but I'm going for a business trip like right now as my boss called me," she said. "Oh, ok for how long?" I asked. "One week," she replied. "I left you some money for the week so you can buy food and stuff, also you will have to take care of Olivia when I'm gone, like take her to school and back. And as your punishment you will have to take Olivia to Lily when she will want to go. And I'm leaving you my car**(Kim has a driving license.. there you can drive when your 16..(I don't know but lets say you can :) )) **and as I work with Lily's mum my boss told me she's going too so if something happens ask Jack for help or other way wrong get it?" she asked kind of harsh but it's normal because my mum is just scared. "Ok mum, don't worry," I said. "Ok sweety, I need to go now bye," she said. "Bye mum," I said and hunged up.. That's gonna be a fun week... Not.

Jack's POV:

"Jack, come here for a sec," my mum shouted from downstairs so I ran downstairs and see my mum and Kim talking. "So, your mum told you everything right?" my mum asked Kim. "Yeah," Kim replied. "Okk, can you tell Jack please then," my mum said. "Ok Mrs. Brewer," she said and they both looked at me. "Jack, Kim will explain to you everything, by the way I left you money in the jar and the car is yours," she said handing me the keys and leaving. "Bye Lily, Bye Jack, bye Kim and bye Olivia," she shouted from the door. We all said "Bye!" at the same time and she left. "Umm what is going on?" I asked Kim.. I feel a little bit like Jerry.. "Well your mum and my mum are going for a business trip so you will have to take care of Lily and if something I have to help you and you have to help me," Kim said looking at me... With those beautiful eyes.. Wait WHAT? "Oh ok," I said after a moment. "Also, I have a punishment for having a go at that stupid teacher so I have to come here whenever Olivia wants to come to Lily so I will basically be here everyday.." she said quite annoyed. "Umm, ok.. my house is your house then.. I'm gonna give you spare keys to the house then.." I said trying to look for them. I finally found them and handed them to Kim. She smiled and said "thanks, you won't have to see me that often then," she said and I kind of saw the sadness in her eyes. That sadness turned into nothing after a second so I guess she doesn't care then.. Umm whatever then... "Umm, I will be going upstairs then.. If anything you can come and ask me, you know where my room is now, and tell me when you're going," I said laughing a litttle about the room part. I saw she had a small smile when I said that too. "Umm ok, and yeah I know where your room is now," she said and I couldn't keep it in and started laughing and she did too. When we stoped and calmed down a little bit i said "I'm going to my room then," and smiled. She smiled back and said "KK," and sat down on the couch and I went to my room.

Kim's POV:

I just sat on the couch and Jack went upstairs. I was getting pretty hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen and see what Jack's mum was making for dinner. I went to the kitchen and saw the oven was on. I looked inside and sw lasanga. I then looked at the timer next to the oven and it said 10 mins so I decided to make the table. I got out four forks and four knives just in case. I then put them in the middle of the table. I got four cups and put them on the table. So everyone has one each. I then got orange juice out of the fridge as I know it's Jacks and Olivia's favorite juice and put it on the table. I don't really know what's Lily's favorite juice but I guess it's orange too as they only have orange juice from juices. I heard the timer so I quickly went and turned it off and then I turned off the oven and got the lasanga out. Jack came running down the stairs obvisly scared. I looked at him confused. "What was that sound?" he asked. "It was the timer," I said. "Get four plate and put them on the table I will get the lasanga," I added. He did as he was told. I got the lasanga and went to sit down on the table. As in on the chair infornt of the table while Jack called the girls to come. Olivia and Lily ran in and Jack walked in after them. Olivia sat next to me and Lily sat opposite her. That left Jack one it opposite me. When everyone sat down and got their fork and knives we started eating in an awkward. " So how was your first day at school?" I asked Olivia. "It was really fun, my teacher is Lily's teacher too did you know that?" she asked. "Oh, that's good and no I didn't know that," I say. Jack stayed quite he was probably thinking... I wonder what he is thinking about. "After tidying the dishes from dinner we're going Liv," I added. Jack looked at me, straight into my eyes with... sadness? But he quickly looked back down to his plate. "ohh, why so early?" Olivia asked. "what about you having a sleepover at mine?" Lily asked. "I don't know.." I said not knowing what to think I looked at Jack. "If she wants she can stay," Jack said looking up. "Umm, I don't know," I said. "Ohh, pleasee, Kimmy," Liv said doing her puppy eyes. "Umm if you aren't gonna be a problem then ok," I said. "She won't," Jack said sending me a small smile.. I didn't see that smile for ages.. I miss this smile, I miss everything about him... "YEY!" Liv and Lily both shouted while I smiled back to Jack. "What about your pj's and clothes for tomorrow?" I asked while turning to Liv. "Umm, I can drive you back and take her clothes at the same time," Jack said, pushing his plate away as he was done. "Umm, you don't have to drive me, my house is only few mins away," I said. "Yeah, but before you finish it's going to be dark, cold and dangerous," he said. True, I thought. "Umm, ok," I said. I took the last bit of my lasanga and I was done so I took Jacks and mine plate and went to the kitchen. Jack followed me and stood next to me while I was putting the plates to the dish washer. "Yes?" I asked as I noticed he was starring at me. "Kim, I think we should act like friends for the week, for Olivia and Lily, after our mums will come you can go back to hating me," he said. I was suprised. I was about to say I don't hate him but all I said was "But.." and I got cut of by Lily and Olivia running in to the kitchen shouting that they were done. I took their plates and Liv suggested that we should drive me home now as they are getting quite tired. "Okk," Jack said and took Lily's and Liv's hand and grabbed his keys and went to the door while I followed. Jack put the seat belt on Lily and Liv and sat in his seat, put his seat belt on and started the engine. TIME SKIP (Like two mins later when they got to Kims house) I got out of the car and opened the house while Jack took the girl's seat belt off. I went inside and got some clothes and pjs for Liv and put it in her hello kitty bag and handed it to Jack with her school bag. "Do you want me to walk to school with them tomorrow or drive them? They have to be a little bit earlier because they are doing something," I said. "Naa, thats fine, I will drive them to school, I will try to wake up ealier tomorrow," he said. "Ok," I said and smiled. He smiled back. "Oh yeah by the.." I started saying but got cut off again by the same people.. "Jack are we going we are tired!?" Lily and Liv said at the same time. "Ok," he said. "Bye Kim," They all said. "Bye," I replied and closed the door.

**_A/N: TA DA! Sorry that I updated late but.. course work.. business research(GCSE shizzle) and art work... Oh yeah home work too and my cat.. Everything falling on me! But I try to update anyways. Funny how right now I should be doing my art work and business research but you know who cares... I do things better on the last Last minute :P Well I don't know if you guys read the A/N but OMFG in school there's this guy and he reminds me of Jerry(from kickin it) SOOO bad and I was starring at him ALL the time and my friend told me to stop as it's kinda weird so I did and went away to sit on the bench but then something got me and I went where he was and he wasn't there anymore so I quickly ran to school to look for him but I couldn't find him and lunch finished and now I'm going MAD! My friend told me that it's only my imagination and that guy doesn't exist but she only says that to make me stop going on about him but I swear it's like Jerry's younger brother or something.. I am absolutally going mad! Oh yeah sorry for any spelling mistakes but it's that time of the year when I can't even spell no... Life.. Anyways PM me or review if you guys saw in your life anyone that looked like someone from kickin it :P Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think about this chapter, sorry it was kinda short, I will try to make them longer :D_**

**_Cyaaa :*_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I'm trying to write this chapter whenever I can so like I don't finish it the first time I'm doing small bits in the time I have so yeah, kinda confusing so don't worry about it :D**_

_**I do not own Kickin it :D By the way I will make Kim and Jack start to like each other in this chapter :D**_

Kim's POV:

I woke up quite early in the morning so I went to the shower. After I was done I picked out my clothes and accessories for today. I picked dark blue dress and the same coloured shoes. I then put a silver necklace that said '_KIM' _on it with fancy writing. I remember I got this for my 13th birthday from Jack. From when I broke up our friendship I was wearing this necklace nearly all the time. I then decided to put some make-up on. I put mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. I then wanted to put my contacts in but sadly i dropped it in the sink(_**know where I got that from? PM or tell me in the review and I will give you a shout out :D)**_so I went to get another pair but it turned out that was my last pair.. Well I'm stuck with geek glasses for a week until my mum comes back then.. I put my lipstick on and looked at the time on my phone. I noticed it was time to go so I quickly took my bag and ran downstairs. I grabbed my house key and my car key and went out. I went to my car and opened. I went inside started the engine and left to school.

Jack's POV:

I dropped the girls off at their school already and went to my school. When I went past Kim's house I saw her going into her car. She didn't see me though. When I said to her yesterday, that after our mums will be back she can go back to hating me, she wanted to reply but then the girls interrupted her. Today after school there's karate. Kim always has it on different time. It's always before me and the guys but the guys always are with Kim and then stay to be with me too. They are really good friends but they always want us to make up. I would really like to make up with Kim, I still care about her but she doesn't believe me.. I parked my car outside the school and went out and locked the door. Then I spotted Jerry so I went to him.

Kim's POV:

I parked my car outside the school on the parking. I noticed Jack's car that means he's already at school which means the girls safely got to school. I went out of my car and locked the door. I noticed Brody going in to school so I followed. When I entered the school I was SO shocked about what I saw. LINDSEY AND BRODY KISSING! I went up to Brody and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Lindsey and Brody broke apart and Brody looked at me angry. "How could you, you bastard!"I shouted at him. "You see I could!" he said to me with a smirk. I then got REALLY pissed and slapped him again with more power and this time it proper hurt his as he grabbed his face and then I got his arm and flipped him. "WE ARE OVER!" I shouted to his face, gave Lindsey a death glare and walked off. When I got out of school I felt tears trying to escape my eyes. I didn't wanted anyone to see so I ran. I heard someone calling after me but then I couldn't hear it anymore as the bell went. I ran to my car and locked myself in it then texted Grace saying 'Brody's a bastard! Jack was right!' She quickly replied asking what happened. I was about to text her what happened but I heard a knock on my car window. I looked to see Jack? I unlocked the passengers door and he quickly went to it and opened it. "I saw everything, I'm so sorry Kim!" he said. I saw quilt in his eyes. But why should he be quilty? "Sorry Jack that I didn't believe you," I said tears escaping my eyes. "It's ok Kim, don't cry, please, it hurts me to see you cry," he said. It felt so good to hear this but I still feel sooo bad... "I'm SO SORRY Jack!" I said sobbing. "It's ok Kim, don't cry please! By the way cool glasses," he said. I chuckled. "I wanna go home," I said. "Yeah, lets go home," he said. "You don't have to come with me," I said. "But I want to," he said. "Ok, but text your mum saying you don't feel well or something, I will just tell my mum the truth," I said. "I will tell my mum the truth too, she will understand," he said and I laughed a bit. "Take your car and come to mine, we have a lot to catch up on, if you still wanna be my friend," I said, my eyes filling with tears again. "Of course I wanna be your friend!" he said. "Don't be silly, so meet you at yours in 5 ok?" he asked. "Yes Sir," I said and he chuckled and went to his car. I quickly wrote a message to my mum telling her what happened and she wrote 'I'm sooo sorry that I can't be with you right now!  
>But I'm glad you finally made up with Jack and you can stay one day off school and tell Jack he can too, his mum just told me,' All I replied with was 'it's ok and thanks mum,'. I then noticed Jack started the engine so I did too and went home.<br>When I got home Jack was already standing in front of the door waiting for me to come. "You took long," he said when he noticed me coming. "Sorry, I had to text my mum," I said. "Did you tell your mum about me? Because she texted me to stay with you," he said. "Yeah, I did," I said opening the door.

_**(A/N: Sorry guys that I'm hardly writing this but I have one crazyyyy half term break. It's my brothers b-day tomorrow so I need to buy him a present plus it's halloween soon so I need to think of something... But anyways I had NO idea what to do with this chapter but I decided to make it halloween. So basically it's halloween but they still had to go sch but obvs Kim and Jack didn't go because of Brody. So carrying from where I stoped...)**_

We went in and I closed the door. "Wow, I haven't been here for ages," he said. "Yeah, I know," I said sadly which he noticed. "But I'm here now and we need to catch up also it's halloween so I guess we need to some how decorate your house, you can't just stand here boring. Oh yeah anyways are you and Liv are going to go treat or tricking?" he asked. "Yeah and you and Lily are coming with us, haven't you heard? Liv and Lily kept talking about it," I said laughing. "Oh, ummm okay," he said laughing. "So have you have any decorations?" he asked. "Nope, I guess we will have to go to the store," I said. "Ok, lets go then, my car or yours?" he asked. "Yours, it's quicker plus I'm not bothered to drive," I said laughing. He chuckled and got his keys and we both went out of the door. I locked it and we went to his car. We went in and he started the engine. At first it was awkward silence but I decided to break it. "So what have you been doing in that 2 years that we haven't been friends?" I asked. "Well, I got a new board as the other one got ran over by a car, but luckily I didn't," he said laughing. I started laughing and asked him how it happened. He explained it which made me and him laugh sooo bad! Then we realised we were in front of the store. He parked the car and we got out and went to the store. We went to the halloween section and got all the decorations that we need times 2 so he can decorate his house too. Also we brought some face paints for Liv and Lily. After we paid we went home. We started decorating my house first and talking about what we missed out. After we went to his to decorate his. Then we realised it's time to pick up the girls from school. "Do you wanna come in my car?" he asked. "sure," I said and went to his car and we went to Liv's and Lily's school still talking. When we got to their school I thought there's no point of both of us going. "Shall I just go and get them?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. I went out of the car to school and picked up the girls. "Hi!" They both said when they saw me. "Hi girls!"I said. "Where's Jack?" Lily said with sadness in her eyes. "He's outside waiting for us in the car," I said, she smiled again and we went out of school. "IT'S HALLOWEEN TODAY!" Lily and Liv shouted as they got into the car. "Andd no school tomorrow, it's a half term break," I added. "YEY!" the girls both yelled. "No we are gonna go home and get dressed into our costumes and then we are going to go trick or treating together," I said. Everyone nodded and Jack dropped me and Liv home and then went to his. Me and Liv went home to do our make up and put our costumes on. "So what do you wanna be? Also do you like the decoration me and Jack did?" I asked. "Umm, I love the decoration and maybe a creppy doll?" she asked. "Yeah ok and shall I be one too?" I asked laughing and she started laughing too and said "Yupp" popping the 'p'. After we were done laughing I did make up for me and Liv. Then we both picked out some clothes to wear. I picked out a red t-shirt and a puffy skirt. Liv picked out a pink t-shirt and a pink puffy skirt. When we were done we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Jack dressed up as a zombie and Lily dressed up as a dead balerina. Me and Liv grabbed our buckets for sweets and went out of the house. I locked the door and we went for trick or treating. Me and Jack at the back talking and laughing while the girls were at the front choosing what houses to go to.

Time Skip

After we collected sooo much sweets that didn't fit anymore in our buckets, we decided to go home. As it was still quite early we decided that we should have a movie night. So we first went to Jacks house to get Lily's and Jack's stuff for tomorrow then we went to our house. We watched one movie and the girls felt asleep so Jack carried them to Liv's room. After that me and Jack were watching horror movies which were quite scary. After that we both felt asleep on the couch while watching a movie.

_**A/N: grr I think I've been writing this more than 2 hrs... I literally write and then oh I'm gonna go on youtube to listen to music and then I end up watching the music video and then I watch some youtubers.. I after ended up watching some movie... Anyway this is the end of the chapter hope you liked it. Also REVIEW pleaseeeee! I will wait to see if people actually read this story and want more chapters.**_

_**Shoutout to...**_

_buerkat and cece** (both guests) Yes it was from Geek Charming :)**_

_**See ya next time!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**GIANT SHOUTOUT TO  
><strong>Kickinfan321_

**_She helped me to finish this and helped me to think of the other chapters so everyone go and check her out!_**

_**I do not own anything**_

Kim's POV:

I woke up to someone laughing and something heavy on me. When my eyes opened properly I saw Lily and Liv starring at me and laughing. Then I looked at what's so heavy on me to see Jack laying on me slowly opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes properly he quickly got off me with his cheeks going the darkest shade of red. "Sorry," he said and I laughed. "it's ok," I said. When the girls stoped laughing they looked at me and Jack seriously. "We're hungry!" they said together at the same time. Me and Jack both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Fine, I'm gonna make you guys breakfast, Jack turn the TV on for them," I said as I went to the kitchen. I decided to make them bacon with eggs. When I was taking the eggs and bacon from the fridge I heard foot steps so I turn around to see Jack coming. "Hey, did you turn the TV on for them?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "The girls told me to come here to help you," he added. "Oh ok, can you do the bacon and I will do the eggs," I said. "Okk," he said and took the bacon from my hands. While we were doing the breakfast we were talking and laughing just like we used to before we had the argument. However this time we were as close as I think we never were. We have the same hobbies like: karate, skateboarding, playing on the guitar and sports. I think I'm even slightly getting a crush on him...

Jack's POV:

Me and Kim were doing the breakfast while talking. I can't believe we have so much in common! We even have more than we did before we had the argument. I think we are closer than we ever been before. For some reason I think I have more feelings for her than just friendship feelings... After we were done doing the breakfast we got the four plates and went to the living room where Lily and Liv were watching the TV. When we went in the girls were watching so they didn't even noticed us. I looked at Kim to see her quietly laughing which made me laugh but I laughed like Kim, quietly because I didn't want to annoy the girls. We put the food on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to get the orange juice. We got four cups and a box of orange juice then we went back to the living room. This time the girls noticed us and were already eating. "Orange juice!" both girls shouted which just made me and Kim laugh. We filled the cups with orange juice. After we ate and drank the juice.

TIME SKIP(Finished eating)

Kim's POV:

After we finished we all decided to go park. Me and the girls went to my room while Jack went to the toilet to get change. I quickly change girls into some leggings and a t-shirt. However I felt that I should look nice so I put black high waisted jeans with ripped on the knees. To that I got a crop top that said 'Girl skater so what?!'(_**A/N: If these t-shirts actually exist please someone tell me! I don't skateboard but I penny board(nearly the same thing but just smaller and cuter also cooler colours TELL ME if you penny board too :D ))** . _It was a white t-shirt with black 3/4 sleeves with red writing and as I had the high waisted you couldn't see my tummy which is good because it's November so it's quite cold. Then I just put my black hoodie on and black converses. I know you might think black colours? But it's just that time of the year. I then got my hair into messy bun. Then I put my eye-liner, eye crayon and mascara. I decided to add my red lipstick. I might not be a girlish girl but I just like the way the red lipstick looks on me. When I was done I realised I actually did everything so quickly that Jack didn't have to wait for me like always. When we were leaving the girls decided to take their little pink scooters. As Liv had 2 scooters Lily just took Liv's as nobody was bothered to go to their house to get Lily's scooter. As the girls went by scooters I decided to take my skateboard and Jack took his which he had at my house as he always carries his skateboard everywhere. So we just left and the girls were at the front while me and Jack were slowly riding our skateboards at the back making sure the girls don't fall or go on to the road which they know they can't. "Wow, when was the last time we were riding our skateboards together?" I said. "Five hundred years ago," Jack said laughing. "True!" I said laughing back. "I really missed you Kimmy," he said. Yes you might think NO ONE CAN CALL YOU KIMMY WITHOUT DYING! But hey that's Jack.. "I missed you too Jackie," I said back.

Jack's POV:

I know you might think NOBODY CALLS YOU JACKIE WITHOUT GETTING HANGED! But hey that's Kim..

Liv's POV:

I think that Kimmy and Jack like each other like really like... When we arrived at the park I took Lily with me telling Kim and Jack that we are gonna play on the slide so they can do what they want. I headed to the direction of the slide and saw Kim and Jack going on the swngs. When me and lily were far enough from Jack and Kim to hear us I told Lily about what I think about Jack and Kim. She agreed so we decided to make a plan to get them together. MWAHAHAHA. Sounded a little evil... Well I'm not doing a bad thing I'm doing a really good thing for everyone.

Kim's POV:

When Liv took Lily and told us to go and do what we want we decided to go to the swings like the old times. We always had our own swings and we always went on them. I remember that day. As I'm a girl Jack decided to let me chose the swing first. I obviously had chosen the better one so he was stuck with the worser one for few good years. We just started swinging n the swings in a silence. Not an awkward one though. "It's really peaceful here," I said. "Yeah, before when we were kids there was like thousands of people here," he said. "Yeah, true, now people have computers so they don't care," I said. "Yeah..." he said. "So, are you busy tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm going to the mall with my old best friend," he said. Something told me it was me but I wasn't sure. He probably has other old best friends too. It kind of made me upset and jealous? I never felt jealous about Jack. Ok, except when he was hanging out with different friends when we weren't friends. "Oh ok then," I said quitly and sadly. "So, do you want to?" he asked. "What?" I asked feeling a bit like Jerry. "To the mall with me tomorrow?" he asked laughing a bit. "Sure, what about the girls?" I asked. "Well my aunty is coming to town tomorrow for some time so she can look after them," he said. "Won't that be a problem for her?" I asked. "Naa, she loves little children, she finds them cute. She loves girls more though as she usually plays with them more, you know with boys you usually play football and stuff and she doesn't like football," Jack said laughing. "Oh ok, then we can go tomorrow, what are we gonna do there though?" I asked. "Well we could go to phils to eat something, we could go to shops, not like girly ones but like the ones with skateboards, plus I need to buy new vans and this shop in town has really cool t-shirts so you know. They have them for guys and girls." he said. "Oh yeah, I've been in that shop, it's really cool and I brought this t-shirt there aswell," I said showing him my t-shirt. "It's really nice, it looks nice on you, you look nice overall today," he said. I think I blushed the darkest shade of red then. "Thanks," I said. "I like your t-shirt too," I said pointing to his black t-shirt that said 'Skate, Eat, Sleep, Repeat' written in blue. "Thanks, I got it in that shop aswell," he said. "Ok, where else could we go in town?" I asked. "I don't know we will see," he said. Then we heard shouting annd we turned into the direction of the sound. We saw Lily and Liv running to us with ther scoters in their hands. "KIM, JACK!" they both shouted...

_**A/N: Here it is :D Thanks for any who reviewed! I do read them and love every single one of them :D And **janoskianslover **thanks for the info sadly I live in the UK so we dont have hot topic but I went on their website and couldn't find the t-shirt :/ Thanks for telling me though :D Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can but I will probably update soon as I haven't been updating in a while. **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Miss CrazyyGirl~~**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! GIANT thank you to kickinfan321 for alllll of these ideas! Like all of these ideas in this chapter are hers so please check her out :D Sorry for not posting for a long time I was planning ths out and I tried my best and I'm really proud of this chapter that's why I took long plus I was writing a christmas kickin it one shot which I'm gonna post the 24th december :D The ending is a little rushed as I was getting really excited to post this. This is the longest chapter I have EVER written! The chapter has 3,666 words! I'm really proud of myself! Also I think the quality of my writing is better now :D Please enjoy and tell me if you liked it :D**_

Kim's POV:

"KIM, JACK!" Liv and Lily shouted while running to us. Me and Jack jumped off the swings and ran to them. "What happened?!" I asked them. "Well, we need to toilet really really bad so lets go home," Liv said. "Why were you running and shouting then?" Jack asked them. "I don't know we just wanted to get your guys attention," Lily said. "You guys scared the life out of us you know that right! But anyways we can go home," I said. The girls took their scooters and went at the front. Me and Jack got out skateboards and went behind them. We then headed home.

WEEK LATER First day back to school

Kim's POV:

Today is the first day back to school from half term break. It's like the second day to impress everyone. When I woke up I went to the bathroom to have a shower. Me and Jack had a really good half term break as we spend like everyday together with the girls but now our mums came back which is good. When I got out of shower I put towel around my hair and another one around my body. I then went to my walk-in closet. I didn't really know what clothes to get. I decided to get a red button up shirt and black skinny jeans. I really lke how they look together. I then put my black vans on. I got dressed and got a hair dryer to dry my hair. After I dryed my hair I decided to curl the endings. I then started to put my make-up on. I used mascara and eye crayon and finished the look off with a blood-red lipstick. I then got my black hoodie on as it's quite cold outside and my shirt has 3/4 sleeves. I then grabbed my phone and saw a message from Jack. It said "Get ready I'm gonna be at yours in 5 xx" He wrote that five mins ago that means he's going to be here any sec. We both decided to walk to school together to see what people will do as nobody knows that we are back to friends.. Ouch that words kind of hurt.. I then locked my phone and put it in my back pocket of my jeans and grabbed my blue school backpack. I walked downstairs and grabbed my penny board. I noticed my mum and Liv aren't here so that means they already went to school. Just then I hear a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Jack smiling. "You ready?" he asked. "Yupp," I replied smiling back. "So lets go then," he said so I went outside and locked my house door. Then we got onto our skateboards and headed to school. "Are you coming to the dojo after school?" he asked. "Yeah, I have to go home first to get my stuff what about you?" I asked. "Same, I'm coming but I have to go home first, do you wanna walk with me to the dojo then?" he asked. "Sure," I said. Before we know it we are in front of the school. We get off our skateboards and walk inside to our lockers to put them away. "So what do you think people will do?" I asked. But before I know everyone is starring at me and Jack. One person just randomly comes up to us. "Are you guys friends again?" he said. Probably someone from yr 7 because if they wouldn't they would know me and Jack are one of the most dangerous people in school as we are the only black belts. "DON'T THEY ARE GONNA KILL YOU!" someone shouted. Me and Jack just look at each other and start laughing. "Yes we are friends so everyone STOP STARRING AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Jack shouted. Everyone jumped up from getting scared and everyone looked somewhere else and started walking away. "That was funny," I said to Jack while we were walking to my locker. "Yupp," he said. When we got to my locker I opened it and put my penny board inside and then I hear someone shout my name. I turn around to see Grace and Jerry coming. "Hey Grace! Hey Jerry!" me and Jack both said at the same time. "You guys are friends?" Jerry and Grace both asked at the same time. "Yeah," me and Jack said at the same time then looked at each other and laughed. "YeY! Finally! Took you long enough!" said Grace. "So what did you guys do over the half term break?" I asked Grace and Jerry while closing my locker and heading with them to Jacks locker. "Just you know.. hanging out," Grace said sounding like she was looking for the right word."Oh ok, that's good then," Jack said. "Yeah.. and.. we.. are.. kind.. of.. going..out..now.." Grace said. I automatically looked at Grace and Jack looked at Jerry. "YESS! JACE IS ON!" I shouted. "Congrats bro," Jack said to Jerry and fist-bumped him while Grace blushes at what I said. "Well, I'm soo happy for you two," I said and hugged Grace. "Thanks," she said as we got to Jack's locker. He opened it and put his skateboard in and got out an english text book. I looked at my timetable to see what lessons we have. Me and Jack have all the same classes for some weiird reason. We have science, english, maths and then a free period. We have free period once every week. After free period we go home. I don't know why can't we just go home on the free period but not everyone has free period at the same time. As me and Jack have every lesson together that means we have free period at the same time. At free period you can catch up with missed work, do your homework, go to the library, go outside and sometimes teachers do detentions on the free period. When I used to have free periods last year I had it with Grace so we used to go outside or stay in the library if it was cold but now I'm with Jack while Jerry is with Grace. After Jack closed his locker the bell went and we went to our form groups which I'm obviously with Jack. We said bye to Jerry and Grace and went to our form rooms. "So are you happy abouit Jace?" I asked Jack. "Yeah, I thought that they should go out before," he said. "Nice ship name by the way, so what do you think?" he asked me. "I think they are such a cute couple and thanks, I know but funny thing is that I made that ship name right then and there," I said softly laughing. He laughed back. When we went in to our classroom it turned out we were late. "Miss Crawford and Mr Brewer why so late?" our teacher asked us. "Well, I have no idea, we were just slowly walking I guess," I said. "Well it's the first day back so you guys won't get into trouble but next time I suggest to walk faster, now take your seat," Mr. Welsh( Most annoying teacher in my school, well he's not a teacher is like the village leader or something) said. Me and Jack looked at the two seats that were left. One was on one side of the room and one was on the other. I went to the one next to the wall and Jack went to the one next to the window. "Now guys, I'm going to take the register please answer with a yes sir or yes Mr Welsh, nothing else understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded. I wasn't bothered to listen to all the names so I zoomed out and thought about all the things me and Jack did together. When I'm with Jack I laugh/smile more, I'm more happy and I feel much safer. "Kim Crawford?" I heard the teacher call my name. "Here," I said not thinking what I'm saying. "Kim Crawford?" he asked again. "Yes..?" I said. It sounded more as a question but I really didn't give a crap. "Sir?" the teacher said. "Yeah, yeah whatever," I said. The whole class did 'owwww' sounds. "Don't talk to me like that young lady," he said. "Like what?" I said. I heard more 'owwws' and a lot of eyes looking at me. I looked at Jack to see him smirking. I guess he's making some kind of a plan. "What is wrong with you sir, she said she's here but you're making problems about it," Jack said. I once again heard more 'owwws' "Stand outside! Both of you! I will deal with you after I finish the register!" the teacher shouted. Me and Jack started laughing and left the classroom. "Well that was funny but I'm not gonna stay here, let's go into the direction of english, so we wont be late," Jack said. I nodded and laughed. "Imagine his face when he goes out and we wont be here," I said. "Priceless," Jack said and we both laughed as we headed to english. When we got there the bell ringed and everyone started to move around in the corridors. We don't have lessons as a class which is good. We have different people from different classes in our lessons. There's obviously some people from the same classes like me and Jack but there isn't a lot. From our class in english it's only me and Jack. People arrived and everyone started to line up while the teacher came out. We have Miss Foster(my science teacher, she's really nice! Sorry for doing really names but I'm bad at making up names/surnames) so it isnt too bad. She's the best science teacher out of all of the science teachers. "Hello class, come in and the seating plan is on the board as the last one didn't really work," me and Jack came in and everyone followed. Science is the only subject where we have tables where people sit in like 4-6 people. In most of subjects we have a tiny table to ourselves so yeah. Basically we sit together. Everyone looks at the board for the seating plan and I hear people say "YES!" or "NO!" I see that I sit next to the window. Next to me sits Logan. He's alright, he's really funny and we are kind of friends. Next to him sits Teddy, she's really nice and I have her for most of my lessons just like Jack. She is kind of like this little sister that always cares for you, she's just great. We met when she came in yr 9 and someone was trying to hit her but I helped her and beat the crap out of that person. Next to Teddy, sits.. Jack! Yey! My table is pretty good then. But me and Jack are gonna be kind of far away as we are in rows, because the tables are in rows. I started making my way to the table with Logan as Teddy and Jack are already sitting down. "Kim sorry I forgot that you and Jack don't get along, do you want me to move you?" the teacher asked. I stoped and looked at her. I smiled and said "No thanks, me and Jack get along now," I said. "Ok, thats good," she said and smiled. She then went to pick up our books and gave it to someone to hand out while me and Logan carry on walking to our seats. When we get to our seats we sit down on our stalls. I then tilt back to see Jack tilting back to look at me. We both smile at each other and we get back to sitting normally. I got my book so I opened it and wrote the date when a note lands on my book. It has Kim written on top. I look at Jack to see him starring at me. I open the note and it says: We got lucky :D. I wrote: Yuppp! :P and threw the note back to Jack. I noticed all the girls eyes on me. Oh well that what happens when you send notes with the 'hottie' and 'bad boy' of our school.I swear every girl thinks his hot except Grace and Teddy. I have to admitt he is hot though and does eyes... SNAP OUT OF IT KIM! I look at the board to see the title and learning objective. "Please write down today's date and copy down todays title and L.O," the teacher said. I started to copy it down. Even though me and Jack are the 'bad girl' and 'bad boy' of school we like to learn something and we actually have good grades. We aren't nerds though were just good I guess. When I finish I see everyone still writing except Jack. He threw a note to me. It said: "Did you see Milton and Julia today?" . I haven't thought about them. But that's weird because I didn't see them. Oh well maybe we will see them in english as we have it with them. "Nope, but we will probably see them in english," I wrote to him and threw the note back. Then the teacher was explaining something to us but I wasn't really concentrating as all I could think of is all the girls looking at me like I killed their cat or something... It's not my fault that I'm friends with Jack. Oh well, all of them just have to get used to it as me and Jack are back to being bestfriends.  
>Jack's POV:<br>We are currently in science and the teacher is explaning something to us but I don't think anyone is listening, people are either passing notes or daydreaming. Talking about daydreaming I think Kim is daydreaming but she keeps looking at all the girls which are starring at her. I noticed all the girls are giving her the evils I think it might be because I'm hangng out with her.. I don't think she cares about them, she's a smart person and she knows who to ignore and who to beat up. I also noticed all the girls are trying harder to get my attention. Including Donna.. Kim's enemy! I think they had a fight over me... It was when we were four and I came to a new school and I obviously already beat up a kid because he was making fun of me that I'm new.. Well Kim beat up some guy too so we both went to the headteachers office and she was pretty scared when we were waiting for the headteacher. So I tried to make her feel better and cheer her up. I did and she felt better and we started talking and we became friends. But then Donna became jealous of us so she told Kim not to hang out with me anymore. Kim usually agreed but not this time. Donna didn't like that so she had a go at Kim then pulled her hair. Kim couldn't let that happen so she flipped her and obviously the teacher saw only Kim flipping Donna so only Kim got into trouble. The same time I got send to the headteachers office again(for beating up another bully) and we met again in front of the headteachers office and that day Kim told me that from now on she doesn't care getting into trouble anymore and from then we became bestfriends. Anyways so Donna and the rest girls are now trying harder to get my attention but no luck. All of my attention is on Kim. I really like Kim but I'm afraid to tell her because I just got my Kimmy back and I don't wanna lose her or scare her off. I'm gonna keep her forever and never let her go again!  
>Time skip End Of Science Kim's POV: We packed up and the bell went for the next lesson.. English. We packed away and our teacher let us go. Me and Jack slowly started heading to english. "Do you think we're gonna be late for english?" I asked. "Probably no as it's like near the thing so we gonna be there in a sec," he said. After a sec we got to our english classroom. Not everyne was here yet. After a second everyone got here and the teacher came out so we lined up. "Everyone go in and before anyone asks yes we do have a seating plan, it's on the board," our english teacher, Mr Newman(Sorry guys.. Thats my english teacher but he is soo funny :P ) Everyone went in and I spotted Milton and Julia. I poked Jack and he looked at me and I pointed to Milton and Julia. We went up to them. "Hey guys!" Me and Jack said to them at the same time. They turned around and were pretty suprised about what they saw. "Hey Kim, hey Jack! You guys friends now?" Milton asked. "Yeah," I said. We then all looked at the board to find our tables. I'm at the back in the corner. Jack is at the back too but is in the other corner. Our teacher probably did it on purpose. We have this lesson to go and then we have break. Sometimes we have breaks after second lesson and sometimes after first. It depends but we always have lunch after third lesson. I sat in my seat and Jack sat in his. Milton sits in front of me and Julia sits next to him. They are lucky. But it's because they are most smartest out of everyone in the class. Sometimes even the teacher. When we sat down the teacher told us to read our books for 15 mins. Day like everyday. After the 15 mins were gone some kid gave out the books and we opened it and had to do the starter from the board. After we were done our teacher told us we were studying a play so we are gonna do some drama. I was pretty happy as I like doing drama. We then had to write what to do to act out something really good. It was pretty easy for me as I'm one of the highest students in drama class. Then we were talking about the play we are doing and we read the first bit of it. Then we had to get into partners and act it out. I obviously paired up with Jack but when the teacher saw us he was a little suprised. "Are you guys really gonna work together?" our teacher asked us. "Yeah, why not?" I said. "Yeah," Jack said. "Well, don't kill each other then," our teacher said and laughed. We did too. Most of our class laughed. After everyone was done laughing we went and practiced the the bit of the play. We did it really well. Then everyone had to perform and obviously mine and Jacks performance was the best as we are the best at drama in this school. After we just had to write stuff about the characters from the play. Time skip End of lesson Still Kim's POV:<br>The teacher told us to put our books away and pack away as the bell will ring soon. When we all packed away and put our books away the bell went and everyone went out. It was break time so me and Jack went outside to sit near a tree. It was where we always sat before we became frenemies. "I'm suprised we didn't get into trouble yet about form time," Jack said. "Yupp, I thought they are gonna call our mums straight away," I said. "I thought that too," he said. "What do we have next?" I asked. "Maths and then lunch and then free period," he said. "Oh ok, the rest of the day is ok then," I said. "Yupp, what do you wanna do on the free period then?" he asked. "I don't even know," I said. "Well, we can go outside or something," he said. "Yeah," I said. After we were just talking about Jace and how cute they are when the bell rang. "Maths, do you think we are gonna make it?" Jack asked. "Probably yeah as it's just here," I said pointing to a classroom."Well, we made it," he said and I laughed. We had Mr Hawks(don't ask I made this up..) for maths. He's really strict and annoying. Whenever I have maths I usually get a red card or get send out from the classroom. The teacher came out of the classroom so everyone lined up to go in. "For once I didn't do a seating plan so don't make me regret that decision," Mr Hawks said. "Oh he will regret it," Jack said. "Yupp," I said popping the 'p'. Time Skip End Of The Lesson Still Kim's POV:  
>The whole lesson was really boring as everyone was messing around. Me and Jack sat at the back in the corner. Well I was in the corner he was next to me. Nobody even noticed us seating next t each other. The bell rang so everyone quickly packed up and left for lunch. Me and Jack went for lunch and we sat outside and ate. After we ate the bell rang and it was free period for us. We stayed outside.<br>FREE PERIOD No one's POV:  
>Brody, Bratt and Carson are standing in front of Brody's locker and are talking. "So any ideas for the revenge for Kim breaking up with me?" Brody asked. Donna was going past and heard what he said. "Yes, I do, Kim can finally pay for what she did to me!" Donna said. "Well we are listenng to you then," Brody said with a smile. "Oh Kim is gonna pay! Poor Kim- NOT! Haha!" Donna said.<p>

_**A/N: So tell me what you think about it :D I'm pretty proud.. If you read the top a/n you know that already :D So pleaseeee tell me what you thought about this :D Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**-Miss CrazyyGirl-**_


End file.
